Heart Over Matter
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: Will the day ever come when the stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club rule Heart over Matter..... TezukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

HEART OVER MATTER

Disclaimer : I herby declare that I do not own Prince of Tennis or the cast members.

But I do own Harumi Tatsuya.

Author: Bridget

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Well, this is Seigaku. Let me show you where you can get your time-table. I wonder what class you'll be in. Don't worry; I have some friends who will most likely be your classmates. There is an 85% chance you'll be in class 1-3."

"Er… Okay… Let's see how accurate your info is."

"My info, for your information is 99.9% accurate", replied Inui with a small smirk on his face. "Like I haven't heard that before!" Sadaharu's cousin said; rolling her murky brown eyes.

Inui merely chuckled and lead her into a room. The man there checked the register and handed the girl her time-table. "Welcome to Seishun Academy, Harumi Tatsuya. Good Luck" he wished her, smiling.

"Thank You" Harumi replied. She glanced at her time-table and groaned. She didn't have to look up, cause she knew that Inui had a **very** smug look on his face. Inui continued, "Shusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikimaru and Kunimitsu Tezuka will be your classmates. I'm sure Eiji and you will be immediate friends. The chances are--"

"Oh shut up already!" exclaimed Harumi.

"INUI!! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" a lively looking guy yelled. He was followed by a smiling dark haired guy.

"Eiji, Oishi good to see you too. This is my cousin- Harumi Tatsuya." "It's nice to meet you Eiji, Oishi. Inui here had already filled me up will all of your details. Guess he thought I wouldn't be able to know them myself, in an non-calculative way of course." smiled Harumi.

"Thank God! For a moment I thought you were like Inui. So glad you aren't though" replied Oishi. "Nya, it's so nice to meet someone new. Oh, I do hope we can be buddies. What class are you in??" asked Eiji while peeping into the slip of paper that Harumi held in her hand.

Before she could reply, Eiji squealed "WE ARE CLASSMATES!!!!!!"

"Well, that would probably mean that my work is done. Eiji would be only too happy to assist you." said Inui. All of them turned towards Eiji, who had a huge grin on his face and was holding up a 'V' sign.

"Well guys, it's time to move. Classes will begin in about 10 minutes. Hope you'll have a nice day Tatsuya." said Oishi. "Thank you. I wish you the same. See you later then Inui." Harumi said.

"Meet me at the gates. Good luck to you." Inui said and with a nod, walked off with Oishi.

"Well come on then! Let me take you to our classroom!!!" Eiji declared, while grabbing Harumi's arm and rushed up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Class, we have a new student this year. Her name is Harumi Tatsuya. I hope all of you will help her" the sensei said. "Hello everyone" Harumi said while giving them a bow. The rain of questions then began. The usual 'Which school are you from?' and the most popular 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

Harumi politely answered and said firmly that she was not interested in dating. But one question got her attention.

"What are you interested in?" asked a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. With a smile Harumi answered "Drama". The girl replied "Great! I am the head of the Drama Club. Can we talk about this sometime? My name is Sayaka, btw". "Sure" Tatsuya replied.

"Okay then. Miss. Tatsuya, why don't you sit beside Kikimaru? Kikimaru, would you please stand up?" the sensei asked. "Oh, she knows me, right Harumi?" Eiji said brightly. (a few girls looked suspiciously) "Is that so? Well, that's good then." The sensei commented while taking out a book from his bag.

Harumi sat beside Eiji and gave him a smile; which he returned with a friendly grin.

----------- at break-----------

Harumi and Sayaka had a little chat and decided to join Harumi in the Drama Club. Seigaku had a competition coming up soon and since Harumi had been an excellent actress, she was included immediately. (the other reason being she was _the _Inui's cousin)

"Okay then. See you soon" Sayaka waved goodbye. "Bye!" Harumi replied and turned to see Eiji and Fuji. "Hello Harumi. Eiji had filled me on the details" said the ever smiling sadist. "It's good to see you too, Fuji" she replied giving a mirror image of his smile. "Come let's see Tezuka, nya!" Eiji said in a louder than normal voice and led the way.

"So, you're Sadaharu's cousin saa…" said Fuji continuing the conversation. "Yea" she replied with a sigh "thank the Heavens above that I'm not his sister". Fuji chuckled at the remark.

".Tezuka! HELLO!! I'm so glad all of us are back. Tezuka, this is Inui's cousin Harumi Tatsuya. She's really sweet. Not at all like the meanie" Eiji ranted.

Kunimitsu Tezuka took in the appearance of the girl in front of him. Despite the obvious difference in the hair and eyes, his careful observance showed him slight similarities. With a nod he said "Hello".

"Hi" replied Harumi with a smile. His seemingly cold manner left her at a loss as to what to say.

Fuji decided to be the savior of this awkward silence and asked the question that had been burning in his mind, "Say Tatsuya, do you by any chance know the ingredients to Inui's drink?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Every time I see an evil look on his face, I run as fast as I could in the opposite direction."

"Oh! Well, will I be asking too much, if you could find out the ingredients?"

"Um, that's ok. I'll try to get them. Why do you want to know?"

"I like 'em."

"OH!!"

Fuji had a sheepish grin on, with his hand behind his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Sadaharu Residence_

"Ah... wait, let me fill in a couple of details.

_Name: Harumi Tatsuya_

_Class: 11__th__ grade_

_Height: 5"6'_

_Weight:_

"What's your weight?"Inui asked casually. (no pun intended) "Like you'll ever get that one out of me" Harumi replied confidently. Sadaharu just sighed. '_She's one tough customer'_

_Hair: Black _

_Eyes: Brown (murky), _he added after a second thought.

_Hobby: Drama, Reading, Chess_

"Alright, tell me about your day". With that said, Harumi launched into a summary of her experience. Inui, as expected was scribbling away.

"You have decided that Eiji will be your friend"

"Yes"

"You are considering Fuji as best friend too"

"Hai"

"You are hoping Sayaka will be a friend too"

"Hai"

"That was all you said to Tezuka"

"Yes!"

"Not surprising. Hm... good data... good data… 'night" Inui muttered before shutting the door shut after him.

"Good Night to you as well, my 'normal' cousin" Harumi said to the door with a given-up look on her face. 'What a day' was her final thought as her head hit her pillow.

"Oh Tatsuya, I brought you your drink!"

At that point of time, the poor girl truly she was in hell. For the person grinning down at her with the most frightful smile known to man, was holding not Inui's Drink- but the devil's own tea!!!!

"INUI SADAHARU, IF YOU WAKE ME UP IN SUCH A MANNER ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I SHALL UNEARTH THE MOST EMBARRASING STORIES OF YOU EVER KNOWN. WORSE STILL, I SHALL HAND THEM OVER TO SHUSUKE FUJI!!!!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Harumi! Now give me one good reason why I'd want to do that to my favorite cousin, huh?" Inui demanded (nervously), as if he was the innocent one. "Cause if your potion proves to be a success, it'll make your day" she replied, as a matter of fact. "Whoa Harumi, I'll get you lunch- this whole week- just don't say anything"

"Fine. Now get out" she yelled while throwing a pillow.

Harumi got dressed and was about to leave when she spotted Inui's evil concoction. She grabbed a nearby bottle and began filling it with the so-called drink. _Fuji will be delighted._ She thought as she hurried down to join Inui.

"So you finally decided to show up. You are a minute late than usual. Why is that?" questioned Inui. "None of your business" came the swift reply. "Alright then, let's go." he sighed. "Sure" Harumi replied. She was rather excited for school to begin. Smiling, she followed Inui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months have passed. Harumi had moved in with her in her parents in her new parents in her new house.

As Inui has predicted, Eiji and Shusuke became Harumi's close friends. Sayaka and Yumi were her other friends. Thanks to Inui, she had become close to the Regulars. Mainly because she'd change Inui's juice with some 'drinkable' juice. (and get Fuji extremely frustrated.)

Tezuka however maintained his distance and was grateful that she let him be. But, it didn't mean that they were unfriendly. To truly describe their relationship, it can be put this way- Tezuka was a lot friendlier to Harumi than any other girl. That however, was not the case with Ryoma. Eiji and Harumi would make his days hell. But, Harumi Tatsuya and Shusuke Fuji made up the Evil Pair. The two sadists carried out the devil's work on earth.

-----------------------

"Ok class, may I have your attention please? Good. Now for your project in World History, you'll carry out the assignment in pairs." the sensei announced.

Excited whispers immediately broke out, as the sensei came around with a box in which were slips of papers with numbers on them. Many fingers were crossed. Harumi crossed hers as well. '_Please, please, please, I don't want a crazy fangirl or a drooling idiot for a partner. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!'_

She opened her slip of paper and peeped at it. The lucky number was '13'. '_Great'_ she thought gloomily. She peeked at Eiji's, which read 21. The pair looked over at Fuji; who just received his number. His hand signal said, 21.

"Fujiko!! We are partners, nya!!" yelled the hyper acrobat. Fuji's smile widened and gave Eiji the thumbs up. This immediately got a lot of protests. (a/n go figure why)

After getting the class under control, the sensei began to call out numbers and the students who had that number stood up and joined together. But when the number 13 was called, the classroom transformed into a fish-market.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU! Or else detention for the entire class- this whole month!" the sensei yelled with rage. The reason- Harumi Tatsuya, the pretty, newbie actress was paired with the captain of the Tennis Club- Kunimitsu Tezuka.

_At the Tatsuya Residence_

"Tezuka, I have a confession to make" started Harumi solemnly, her bangs covering her eyes. This put Tezuka immediately on the defensive mode_. _"You see, what I've been trying to tell you, all through today was well..um…we are partners after all. Uh..you see.. I.. I.." ( Tezuka's hands clenched ). "I suck at World History".

"So I was thinking if you could get the data, I'll take care of putting it together. What do you think?"

"Alright. But you will gather some information as well." He said, now relaxed.

"Agreed! You should advice me in my part of the job too."

"Agreed"

Their perfect co-ordination in drawing plans and exchanging ideas, left them well ahead of schedule. They then decided to call it a day.

"How's the team?" Harumi said striking up a conversation.

"Better" came the swift reply as Tezuka quietly chewed on a cookie.

"When's your next tournament?"

"In two weeks"

"Ah.."

"How's your Drama Club?"  
"Not bad. We're working on a script for a new play."

"Are you pitching in?"

"Yea.. Sayaka and I are writing the script. It's nearly done"

"When are you set to perform?"

"Same day as yours" Harumi chuckled.

"Is the time period enough for you to practice?"

"You guys aren't the only geniuses in the school you know."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it in that sense." He apologized sincerely.

"That's ok. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled.

"It's getting late. I should go." Tezuka said, glancing at his watch. "Oh yea! Um… thanks a lot for helping me in my weak spot." said a sheepish Harumi. "That's not a problem. Good Night." He wished as he headed out. "Good Night to you too. Bye!"

"Harumi! Inui is on the phone" her mother called out. "Coming!" she replied as she took one last look at the retreating figure and went in. "Hey Inui" she greeted him. "Harumi, Hello! I heard Tezuka came over."

"Yea"

"Have you two decided what to do?, considering your weakness in history?"

"Thank you for your concern dearest cousin, but we have already done the outline."

"Really? Iie. Data.. this is rather surprising."

"Jeez…"

"Did you talk at all?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we talk?? We are partners!!"

"I meant, did both of you share a normal conversation?"

"Um.. yes.. is it so uncommon?"

"Around Tezuka, yes. He hardly utters a few words and for him to have a normal conversation is something extraordinary. Maybe he likes you."

"Sure…and we'll date, fall in love, marry, have kids, grandchildren and die happily in each other's arms. Since when did you become so romantic, Inui? Are you secretly in love??"

"I'll let that pass. Good Night Harumi, I have some work to do"

"Would that be trying out flames cousin?."

"Good NIGHT Harumi"  
"Yea same to you"

"Wipe that smirk of your face" and with that he cut the line.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hey guys! My school is gonna begin this Wednesday. This unfortunate event will henceforth prevent me from update as frequently. But, do not despair! I shall try to once update in a fortnight. GRACIAS!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sliding the class door open, Harumi stepped in with a smile. But, she immediately withdrew towards the corridor, upon glancing at the _numerous_ death glares. Shivering she took one more step back and realized that there was someone behind her. She looked up to see Shusuke looking down at her, puzzled. Pouting, she pointed in.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Fuji reassured her chuckling; proceeding to nudge a still pouting Harumi forward. "HARUMI" someone yelled' causing the said person to jump and cling on to her knight in shining amour. "Hey, it's just Eiji. Calm down already." Fuji said laughing aloud.

"What is wrong? Why is everyone unfriendly, nya?" whimpered Eiji moving closer to his friends. "Well Eiji, the most popular guy in our class is taken by our class' kidnapper" explained Fuji. "NYA! NO, NO, NO!! EVERYONE HIDE THERE'S A—"

"EIJI! There isn't any kidnapper" the evil mastermind sighed.

"But.. but.. you said.."

"What I meant was, because Harumi and Tezuka are partners, most of our class is just jealous"

"OH.. Now I get it" grinned Eiji.

Shusuke Fuji shook his head in disbelief and looked at Harumi.

"Harumi?"

The person in question, however was standing near Tezuka's place and talking with him. The tensai's smile widened. "I should talk to Inui about this" he thought.

_After tennis practice_

"What the heck!!" yelled a surprised Harumi as someone grabbed her from behind. "Kikimaru had overheard coach ask Echizen to accompany Sakuno to a place. Fuji and I have devised a plan to spy on them. You game?" challenged Inui. "You had to ask me?? Course I'm game. So what's your plan?"

The gang, excluding Tezuka, Kaidoh, Taka, Oishi were quickly drawing out a plan.

They decided that Inui, Fuji and Tatsuya would be the spies and Kikimaru and Momo would help in if anything went wrong.

"But I want to be a spy as well" wailed Eiji.

"But Eiji, being a spy is nothing compared to what your job is. If anything at all went wrong- you'll save the day"

"Oh…. Alright then!! Eiji Kikimaru to the rescue!!" beamed Eiji as he marched off.

"Nice work, there Harumi"

"He..he.. thanks Shusuke. But he's so gullible!"

"That's exactly why our job will be easier" added Inui.

"Now to business." Stated Fuji, his eyes open.

Ryoma and Sakuno headed to the tennis shop to re-string Sakuno's racquet. The pair hardly muttered a single word. (Much to the disappointment of the spies). However, there was a lot of other give-aways. Sakuno would not stop blushing all the way. She'd take small peeks at her crush every now and then. Sometimes when Ryoma catches her, she'll trip. But every single time Ryoma would catch her.

"Aw.. these two make such an adorable pair"

"Iie data"

"You have the emotional capacity the size of a mustard seed!"

"Hn.. I'm not a girl you know."

"Saa.. Echizen likes her alright"

"Momo would LOVE this!!"

Thanks to his cap, Ryoma was able to steal glances of Sakuno. In fact, he looked at her a lot more than Sakuno. This did not escape the stalkers.

"Ryuzaki! Will you please open your eyes and walk!" exclaimed Ryoma who helped her for the tenth time.

"Ss..sorr..sorry Ryoma-kun"

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno"

With that said, the pair walked into the shop. " Alright Momo, do your job" Fuji said over the phone. "Yosh! You got it!"

_Meanwhile (with the spies)_

"What are you guys doing?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this one is short. Any guesses who's the mysterious guest?? And THANKS A LOT for all of you who reviewed. THANK YOU!!!^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trio whipped their heads to see Tezuka staring down at them with an eyebrow raised. The next thing he knew, he was yanked down with such force he thought his arm had come off. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Quiet Tezuka or our cover is blown" whispered Fuji.

"Will you please tell me what in the world is going on?"  
"Harumi, tell him" ordered Inui.

After throwing him a disapproving look, she started. "Well, what we are basically doing is spying on Ryoma and Sakuno so that we can find out the level of their crush. Momo and Eiji are on this too. Only they play a more practical role. We'll tell you what we have found out later, okay?" smiled Harumi.

"Whatever. Now, a can leave?"

"Move now! They are leaving" informed Inui.

And poor Tezuka found himself being dragged along as well.

"Sorry Tezuka, but please put up with us" apologized Harumi.

"You never know but you might just enjoy this" added Fuji, his sadist smile back on.

A loud sigh escaped the prisoner. When Fuji's phone started to vibrate, he picked it up and murmured "Shoot". He listened for a while and nodded. He then turned to the rest of the gang.

"Momo said the Echizen and Sakuno have parted ways. What do we do?"

"We split up of course. Fuji, you accompany me to follow Echizen. Harumi and Tezuka, follow Ryuuzaki." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" mocked Harumi.

"Good Luck you guys" Fuji wished as he went off with Inui.

"Well, it certainly looks like I don't have a word on this" sighed the unfortunate captain.

"But hey, everyone needs a dash of excitement in their lives!" she chuckled .

"I suppose" he agreed in defeat. Harumi gave him an encouraging smile before turning her attention towards her target.

They saw Sakuno practicing tennis against a wall. "She sure does want to impress ochibi, alright." Harumi commented. "Yes. But she still has to improve a lot though" Tezuka added. "Hm… what the--!"

"Mada Mada Daze, Ryuzaki" a voica came out. Harumi and Tezuka tensed and looked for the source, to find Ryoma Echizen walking towards Sakuno. They watched in amazement as Ryoma decided to coach her. Though the usual sighs of frustration were heard – but on the whole – the prince of tennis showed his softer side to the shy girl.

"AW . . .! Puppy Love !!" Harumi said leaning on his shoulder. "Right , Shusuke? Hey, Shus— "

Tezuka's face had surprise written as clear as day all over it. Harumi recoiled immediately, blushing badly. "Sorry… thought you… Shusuke" came her muffled apology. Tezuka however, was too shocked to figure out a reply.

After a few minutes of very awkward silence, they decided to leave. No words were exchanged. Thy didn't even _dare_ to look at each other. Harumi then realized that she was extremely thirsty after running around the town, spying on the I'm – not – gonna – admit – that – I – have – a – crush – on – him/ her pair.

"Um.. do you have anything tot drink?" she asked him softly.

"…..No. Sorry"

"Oh… um.. that's okay."

Wanting to help her he scanned the streets. He spotted a café nearby. "Follow me" he said. Albeit a little surprised, she followed him silently. He motioned towards a table and they sat down.

A waiter came by, Harumi ordered for ice tea and Tezuka ordered his usual. "I'll be right back with your orders" the waiter smiled and the pair went back to staring at opposite directions.

"If Echizen was with Sakuno, then Fuji and Inui must have been nearby as well, right?" Tezuka said breaking the silence.

"Hm.. you're right. Wonder where they were …." She pondered.

They're ponderings were soon interrupted when the waiter arrived and served them their drinks.

"Thanks a lot Tezuka" she said , her cheeks pink.

"It's fine" he replied , feeling a bit – shy??? ( a/n DEFINITELY not the right adjective for Tezuka. But I couldn't get any other word to describe his current situation…)

"So… um… you like tea a lot?" Harumi asked while twirling the straw in her glass.

"Yea"

"Have you tried ice-tea?"

"….. no"

"It's pretty good. You should try it some times. It _is _part tea" she suggested , with a faint smile on her lips.

"Hn.."

Tezuka watched Harumi drink her ice-tea with her chin resting on her slender hands. Proceeding to drink his own _tea_, he looked at her hair which was moving slightly with the breeze; her long lashes framing her eyes. When her murky-brown eyed met his, he snapped back to reality and turned away.

Kunimitsu Tezuka, felt his neck grow a bit warm. He stole another peek at Harumi, who had a small smile on her face. A more prominent blush had invaded her cheeks. He looked away quickly before he got caught again.

"Harumi!! Tezuka!!" a familiar voice called out.

Harumi and Tezuka ( turning around ) saw Eiji bouncing up and down and waving to them. He was followed by Fuji, Inui and Momo.

The quiet little café, soon became noisy as Eiji and Momo turned up the volume. The gang got a lot more cakes, pastries and drinks. They then began to joke around, Momo and Eiji went full out- mimicking Ryoma and Sakuno, also adding their own spice to it. Harumi and Shusuke cracked up, to the point were their bellies were _aching _and tears streamed down their cheeks. Inui joined in as well, though not as hard.

Tezuka on the other hand didn't know whether to bang his head hard against the table or give in and enjoy as well. ( If you can't beat 'em, join 'em ; as the saying goes.)

But no matter how much they laughed, cried, thought about banging their heads. Tezuka and Harumi could never forge those few intimate moments they spent together.

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like it???? Please, please, please, pretty please review me your opinions. I _really _wanna know what you think.

P.S. Harumi doesn't feel awkward around Tezuka and feels quite at ease around him. That is why she thought he was Fuji, since Harumi and Fuji are very close friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEART OVER MATTER**

**Chapter 6**

"Yosh! Let's take it to the next level!!"

"ABSOLUTELY!! I think we should lock them up together in a closet or something for a while, nya!"

"Saa.. Eiji, since when did you become a sadist, ne?"

"Hoi! Hoi! I'm no sadist, not me!"

" Everyone, we have wasted 7 minutes and 34 seconds. Please let's continue with our discussion. And Harumi, will you stop spacing out?"

"Wha.. huh? Oh.. yea.. sorry."

Inui permitted himself to let out a frustrated sigh. It was Sunday and the spies – excluding Tezuka of course – had gathered at Harumi's place to take the Ryoma-Sakuno relationship to the next level. So far, it had been a absolute disaster.

Momoshiro Takeshi was jumping up and down with glee. Fuji Susuke has switched to his sadistic mode. Kikimaru Eiji was coming up with the weirdest ideas and his cousin Tatsuya Harumi kept staring at a random object and was spacing out.

Realizing what was going on in her mind, a satisfied smirk crept upon his face. He made eye contact with Fuji, who nodded slightly - they're eyes conveying a single message.

(**A/N**: Whoa.. hold on there! Fuji's eyes are closed 99% of the time and Inui's eyes are NEVER shown. So what am I writing about?? Gotta find something else… gotta find something else.. AH YES!!)

Their _expressions _conveyed the same message - Mission No. 2 – COMPLETE.

* * *

"ARGH!!!" Harumi screamed and threw a pillow as hard as she could against the wall. 'Why in the whole wide peaceful universe does _HE_ keep popping in my head?' she yelled in her mind.

The little incident that happened yesterday, had unearthed some thoughts and emotions about Tezuka. She couldn't help herself. Anytime her mind was free, unoccupied, thoughts and images of the tennis team's buchou would invade her.

Harumi rolled over and a sudden realization hit her. Tomorrow was Monday - she had no choice but to face her mind's invader. She grabbed another pillow in order to stifle the loud groan which escaped her.

* * *

Tezuka gave up and slammed his book shut. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. ' Out of all the things that could happen to me, my hormones decide to show up.' He sighed to himself. He leaned back on his chair and gazed out of the window. He couldn't quite believe what had happened to him the other day.

First, he gets dragged - _completely _ against his will top spy on his team - mate Echizen and his sensei's grand daughter. Then Inui's cousin Tatsuya actually leaned against his shoulder. Then, he finds himself staring at her _and _gets caught watching.

The cherry on top of the icing in this matter was that the rest of his team - mates caught him sharing a table with her – in a café – having a drink. Even though they didn't mention it at that time, they sure would in the very very near future. After all Fuji and Inui were there, weren't they.

'Still….. it felt nice.' He grudgingly admitted.

'How many times does a girl act normally around you? Treats you normally?' he argued with himself.

He sighed again and got up from his chair to prepare for school tomorrow. As he methodically stacked his books, his mind played out various circumstances, in which he would see Harumi and possibly discuss some things with her. Her reaction on seeing him after that 'little incident' and more importantly, he caught himself wondering how he would react.

"Kunimitsu! Could you help here at the kitchen please?" his mother called out, successfully bringing him back to earth.

"Of course, mother" he replied as he descended the stairs.

stared at her son in mild surprise as he diligently placed the bowls and chopsticks on the table while muttering something which sounded like 'losing control…. hormones…..' and the like. With a knowing smile on her face, she turned around and proceeded to add the final touches to their dinner.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. But what can I do if my sweet considerate school loves to crush me and my buddies with tones of assignments and tests??? I will not abandon you guys though. I promise to update faster if you review more…….

So go ahead - clickty click that lil button and review. Even a 'Nice' or 'GJ' would do. (I think).

THANKS ANYWAYS GUYS!!! Bye!


End file.
